Good Crop Bad Crop
__NOWYSIWYG__ Upon planted, it switches to 2 sides, 1 side is Good Crop, Good Crop heals plants that are 2 tiles behind him, and has more health than the other side. The other side is Bad Crop, Bad Crop shoots M9-Bullets that deal moderate damage, and has 7 normal damage bites. Overview Upon planted, it switches to 2 sides, 1 side is Good Crop, Good Crop heals plants that are 2 tiles behind him, and has more health than the other side. The other side is Bad Crop, Bad Crop shoots M9-Bullets that deal moderate damage, and has 7 normal damage bites. The "Crops" will switch every 20 seconds. There is also a 0.01% glitch that upon planted, the plant will have both sides, although it then does both abilities of both plants, it has no sprite so it will look like a sunflower. Plant Food Ability Splits to both Bad and Good Crop in 1 tile and Bad Crop slowly mows down strongest zombies on-screen 1-by-1 by shooting them down with 2 mini-guns. Good Crop, heals all wounded or damaged plants on-screen with a 2 ndb heal pro second. The effect lasts for 10 seconds. Suburban Almanac Entry Good Crop/Bad Crop Upon planted, it switches to 2 sides, 1 side is Good Crop, Good Crop heals plants that are 2 tiles behind him, and has more health than the other side. The other side is Bad Crop, Bad Crop shoots M9-Bullets that deal moderate damage, and has 7 normal damage bites. Damage: 2 nds/0 nds "Hello, I am good crop", says the friendly-looking crop smiling upon the groaning zombie, then the face of the crop changes to a coolie-sunglasses-wearing crop with a small M9. "WHY DID YOU EAT THAT WALL-NUT?????", says the plant. "Brainz, brainz brainz brainz brainz, brainz. Then Infernal Fury came around. "Dude I toootaaally understand Brainzies. He said that the wall-nut was very delicious looking", then the zombie bit a part of another Healixflower, "Hey!!!!", says she. Then heals herself. Infernal Fury actually has a crush on Healix so he went on doing his job by furiously flaming the zombie. "Hey, that's my job!!!", says Bad Crop, already taking out his Flameflower-gun. Cost: 450 sun Recharge: Flash (0.1 second) Trivia *When the glitch is called, the sprite of the good+bad crop, which is a sunflower, won't move. *Good Crop Bad Crop is a portmanteau of "Good Cop Bad Cop" and "Crop". *This is the first plant created by MM221. *Despite being called a plant, crops can be all plants that can be grown. * His costume, a badge that says " Law (Pea) enforcement in Suburbia, is based on the Law enforcement in USA. * This is one of the plants that aren't actually plants, but are groups of them. * It was formerly planned that Good Crop will be the downgrade of Bad Crop, Bad Crop having both of the abilities to heal and shoot the bullets, much like the Glitch. * The glitch that's called "The Gad Crop glitch", was not intentionally coded by MM221, it was actually an error of the plant food coding of the plant that went wrong and was forgotten and never deleted. Gallery GoodCropBadcrop.png|Themselves. GoodCropBadcropCostume.png|Costume BulletofGBC.png|Bullet produced by Bad Crop Category:JohnODBG54's Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Offensive and Defensive Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Passive Offense Category:Offensive Passive Plants Category:Defensive Attacking Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Offensive Attacking Plants